Chess and board games are known in the art. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,700B2 entitled “Strategic board game” which has a plurality of spaces formed on a chessboard to hold pieces of different strengths. An active player can move (push or pull) or freeze the pieces of an opponent with a piece of a higher strength, or eject an opponent's piece fallen in a trap space, and move his/her pieces of a lower strength to the most remote location of the active player's own side (namely opponent's border) to win the game.
Another example of intelligent board game is called “Abalone”. Some Web sites offer downloading of the game, such as http://www.clickhere.nl/abalone/ provides an Abalone game platform for players. Abalone has a hexagonal board (of equal sides) with total sixty one spaces. Each side has five spaces to hold pieces. Two players take turn to play the game. At the start of the game each player has fourteen pieces close to the nearest border of each player's side. The pieces have different colors for two sides (usually black and white). According to the rules of the game, the active player can move from one to three pieces at a time on a straight line or toward one side. Either side can eject the opponent's piece outside the border of the chessboard through superiority in the number of the pieces. In principle, the player who has a greater number of pieces can push the opponent's pieces of a fewer number. And only one piece can be pushed out at a time. The player who first pushes six opponent's pieces out wins the game.
The method of playing Abalone is substantially like that of U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,700 B2. The main difference is the rules of pushing the opponent's pieces. Abalone, like most other board games, allows only two players in a game, and does not allow more than two players to participate in a game at the same time.